


Sobriety

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Switching, despite all the sex there is a plot, lots of smut, lots of switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, drugs and alcohol and something not-quite love; something far more destructive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2am and not even half romantic when they met. 

Aoi was annoyed at nothing in particular, and perhaps he wouldn’t have been if he wasn’t four shots down on an empty stomach, perhaps he would've been it’s hard to say. All that mattered is that he _was_ and his hand tightened around his shot glass when Yutaka not-so-subtly reached his hand bellow the kitchen table they were at and rubs circles on his thigh.

“You look angry Yuu,” He cooed, not particularly sober himself. “Lemme make it better?”

And Aoi was certain no one heard the shot glass shatter when he dropped it against the table, the music of the house party entirely too loud around them. He was sure no one heared him snarl “Don’t you fucking call me that you _know_ it’s Aoi now.” As he ripped himself from Yutaka’s hands and away from the table of not-exactly-friends.

They don’t look when Aoi storms away and its fine because Aoi wasn’t expecting them to anyway.

“I don’t fucking care!” Aoi exclaimed, rushing into the living room of the house, pushing his way through thicks of other obviously very drunk people. He began to search for a bathroom or fucking _someplace_ ; half because he felt a wave of nausea coming on, half because he wanted to be someplace quiet.

When he found one in an adjacent hallway a little bit away from the center of the party, he almost thanked god. He pulled the door open without a second thought, stepping into it and perhaps his brain was an alcohol induced state of mush, but when he looked out onto the scene before him it takes a full minute for him to register what’s happening.

The first thing he sees is hair, messy and tangled and balled in someone’s fist. The second thing he sees is the face of the man with his fist in the others hair, his mouth open and moaning as he shoved his hips towards the head he was holding in place. The third thing he sees is screwed-shut eyes open with a flutter of lashes to reveal deep brown eyes. Aoi looked into them helplessly and found them gleaming upon landing on him – strange reaction. Aoi would have questioned it if he had the capacity to at the time.

“Heyyyyyyy” he heared the words roll of the man’s tongue and maybe if he was sober he would have ran out at that very moment – shut the door tightly behind him and never looked back but he wasn’t and instead he felt the need to _speak_ and say anything that would justify the obvious mistake he made.

“I just wanted to take a piss.”

And the man, perhaps, would have laughed if not for the fact he had to choke it back, the other he had on his knees before him obviously having done something particularly incredible with his tongue.

After another moment of helpless staring, Aoi’s mind finally caught up with his legs and for all it was worth he willed them to carry him out of that room.

When the door shut behind him, he leaned against it, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He picked his hand up from where it lay limply against the door and used it smooth out raven locks “Hell” he swore, looking down he realized he was hard, “Fuck.” He cursed again when he realized he could still hear moans pouring out from under the door, albeit soft against the music of the party.

Maybe he’d go back and take Yutaka up on that offer after all.

\----

The second time they met, Kouyou is sure he knew the man from somewhere – Aoi was it? That’s what he thought his friend told him, at least.

He was leaning in a lawn chair in the back yard of his friend-since-last-week, having invited himself to the small gathering at the mention of free alcohol. His gaze landed on the man from across the garden, watching him chat up some girl who was obviously and very easily falling for whatever charm he was casting upon her.

And perhaps he glanced over one too many times, beer bottle in hand, because he watches Aoi turn to him for umpteenth time – but this time he doesn’t break eye contact. This time he sips at his drink, his eyes dark and narrow as he watches the man unashamed. He doesn’t waver, not even when he begins to walk over to him – girl forgotten – the sway in his hips absolutely mesmerizing. 

He looked down at Kouyou and asked “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Kouyou smiled and licked his lips – the way he knows captivates people. “You might.” He replied cooly. It was true. He’d been fucking around a lot lately after all.

Kouyou watched the man smirk. “I was wondering, you know, if I didn’t that maybe we could get to know each other.”

“I think I like that idea.” Kouyou replied, standing. He placed his arms around Aoi’s neck and leaned in, his head dipping to taste the plump lips presented to him. Without a hint of resistance, he felt them part for him and he wasted no time letting his tongue plunge in, tasting the willing mouth of the man he’d just met. He let himself moan into the kiss, tongues rubbing against eachother, unconcerned with the probable stares of the other people at the get together. Kouyou wasn’t shy about being sexual, especially not wen buzzed. He broke the kiss to gaze into dark eyes, smirking upon the discovery that they were already so glazed with lust.

“My name is Kouyou. Nice to meet you.” He said and he promptly turned around, heading towards the gate of the yard – stopped only by Aoi’s arms winding around his waist.

“Where are you going?” He felt Aoi whisper against his neck, his lips caressing the skin with every word. He pushed his hips back against the man behind him and smirked as he heared his breath hitch – he was obviously getting hard and Kouyou rubbed himself against the raven again at the realization.

“Don’t worry. I’m taking you with me.” He placed his hands atop ones of the ones wound around his middle. “My apartment isn’t far from here.” 

\----

Aoi felt teeth nip his bottom lip and so he parted them, ready to accept Kouyou’s tongue into his mouth, and he did– he let the slick muscle roam and caress, sloppy and frantic as the blonde’s hands drug through his hair. He’d be content to stay like that – body to body with the man he managed to bag for the night, kissing him until his jaw was sore – but Kouyou had plans of his own. He shoved, and Aoi fell back against the mattress behind him, prompted to crawl to the center of it by Kouyou’s gaze alone.

He watched the blonde smirk as he looked down into his eyes, “You look at me like you’re in love.” He whispered, cocky as ever. It turned Aoi on, that air of confidence that seemed almost foreign to someone like him.

“I’m not that drunk, Kouyou.”

The blonde chuckled softly, climbing onto the bed and hovering over him. He latched his lips to Aoi’s neck, kissing his skin gently, his fingers finding the hem of Aoi’s shirt. He pulled away just to strip Aoi of that material and then his lips were back, placing more kisses along Aoi’s pulse. He stopped to suck patches of skin beneath his lips, and Aoi moaned, his sensitive spots being found easily by the blonde. Aoi let his fingers thread through blonde hair, his breathing becoming more and more labored under Kouyou’s ministrations. 

The blonde pulled back a second time, staring down at Aoi.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked. Aoi blinked, confused for a moment, and then realization floods his features.

“It doesn’t matter. I take what I can get.”

“Yes, but what do you want?” Kouyou’s eyes narrowed, his hands wandering idly along Aoi’s sides.

“To feel good.”

Kouyou chuckled. “I like that.” A flash of a smirk before his lips were descending upon Aoi’s once more, hard and frenzied as their tongues twisted around eachother. “Mmm, I like that.” He repeated, pulling away. He looked down at the shorter man’s body, his hand sliding down the length of Aoi’s torso until his fingers were just above Aoi’s belt. “I felt it back there” He whispered in Aoi’s ear, finally offering him some relief as he palmed the bulge in the raven’s pants. He squeezed it in his hand, continuing “Your dick felt so hard. I bet it’s big.” He felt Aoi shiver and he loved it – loved that Aoi was obviously loving him and the ways Kouyou could make him feel. “I want you to fuck me.”

Aoi moaned. " _Yeah._ "

"Make it good, honey, won't you?" 

Aoi moaned again, lifting his hips as Kouyou worked to rid him of his jeans and boxers. He watched Kouyou stare mesmerized at his cock as it was freed from its confines. The blonde was practically drooling at the sight.

“I was right. You are big.” 

Kouyou’s fingers curled around Aoi and _squeezed_ , letting the raven buck into his fist. He smeared the precum at the tip with his thumb, stroking the shaft slowly. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. It would fit inside him so good. He knew it would.

“Please…” He heard Aoi whisper, already out of breath. “L-let me see you. I want you naked, I want…”

It was only right to oblige. With the assistance of the raven, Kouyou rid himself of his clothes, throwing them aside without a second thought. When he was fully stripped, he found Aoi staring up at him, his hands reaching to knead his ass as the blonde straddled him. 

Kouyou leaned down, his lips against Aoi’s ear and he whispered. “There’s a bottle of lube under the pillow. Get it.”

And ever so obediently, Aoi did as he was told, quickly finding the tube beneath his pillow. Without haste, he poured some on his fingers, and with one hand spreading his cheeks apart as best he could, he let the fingers of his other hand tease Kouyou’s entrance, digits swirling around the puckered skin.

Kouyou mewled, his hips rocking back against those fingers. He wanted it. And he wanted Aoi to know that. A moment more of teasing, and then Kouyou was moaning, Aoi's finger having pushed past that tight ring of muscle. He let the digit slide in and out of him before he added a second, and then a third hastily stretching a groaning Kouyou.

“ _Enough_ ” The blonde was whispering. He was ready. He just wanted the raven inside him already. And when the raven’s fingers withdrew from his body, he quickly reached beside the man’s head where the lube had laid forgotten. He poured a generous amount on Aoi’s cock, sloppily spreading it around with quick pumps of his length. When Aoi arched into the touch Kouyou smiled. He would have so much fun making his spine bend and curve under his touch. He could already tell.

Soon, Kouyou was positioning Aoi’s tip at his entrance, the raven gripping his hips all the while. He tried to keep his eyes open to see the look on Aoi’s face as he pressed himself onto his cock, but he couldn’t manage that – his eyes screwing shut at the feeling of being stretched and filled. Even though he didn’t manage to catch the look on the raven’s face, his moans were enough to let Kouyou know he was enjoying it.

Kouyou, with his palms flat against Aoi’s chest, took a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily above the raven. After a moment of pause, he willed himself to move, Aoi’s hands guiding him up and down as he rode him.

Soon, his pace was picking up, the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin staining the air as Kouyou grinded against Aoi’s cock, bouncing up and down desperately. 

Aoi’s grip on Kouyou’s hips tightened and soon he was slamming up to meet Kouyou’s every thrust, his length buried deep in the tight heat of Kouyou’s ass, that muscle gripping his shaft so fucking tightly his eyes were rolling back in his head.

“ _Fucking hell_ it’s so damn good, Kouyou.” Aoi growled through gritted teeth, the feeling becoming too much. He was getting close, and he could tell Kouyou was too. He reached for the blonde’s length and began pumping it in his hand – rewarded with a near-scream for the blonde.

Kouyou leaned over Aoi, still slamming himself onto the man’s cock, the change of angle making it just _that_ much better – Aoi was hitting his prostate now, dead on and so fucking delicious.

“I’m gonna cum” Uruha moaned, between slamming down onto Aoi, and bucking forward into his pumping fist. “I-I’m going to cum, oh Aoi, oh _god_ I’m gonna-“

White flashed before Kouyou’s eyes, his nails digging into Aoi’s arms as he spilled over the man’s hand, moaning hard. 

“ _Aki_ ” Aoi heared Kouyou moan in the midst of his orgasm, and he doesn’t question the name – hardly even registered it as his rhythm faltered. Just a few more thrusts up into the body above him and he was spilling his load as well, filling Kouyou with his seed.

Immediately, Kouyou collapsed onto the body beneath him, uncaring of the mess between them. He felt Aoi reach his hand up and sweep his sweat slicked bangs out of his eyes, his breathing still slightly labored. They laid like that, catching their breaths, until Kouyou detached himself from the raven, positioning himself beside the man on his bed.

Kouyou was close to sleep when Aoi spoke.

“So it was two weeks ago.”

Kouyou nodded, prompting him to continue. 

“I was at a house party, right?”

A hum.

“And so I went to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I realized I’d walked in on someone getting head. Um, so was that you?”

Kouyou immediately broke out into a grin. "Ah, now I remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's dedicatedly supported bottom!Aoi since 2010 writing him as a top feels so...wrong lol. idk hope it was hot tho, I have a lot of plans for the rest of this fic and hope ya tune in next time for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi cursed, his hand reaching up to open the medicine cabinet before him.

He didn’t even drink that much, dammit, so what was with the massive headache? 

He was still in Kouyou’s apartment, not yet having located the rest of his clothes aside from his boxers, trying to get himself something for the pounding in his skull. He was sure the man wouldn’t mind. And afterwards, he swore, he would be out of his apartment like he’d never been there. 

He smirked when the medicine cabinet opened before him. Rows of bottles – cough syrups, pills, you name it – that couldn’t have possibly been prescribed to one man alone. Hell, they couldn’t even be prescribed to five men. He searched out a bottle of painkillers and swallowed two tablets dry.

He supposed he didn’t have a right to be judgmental these days. 

Returning to the bedroom, he smoothed his hand through his hair, searching out his jeans amidst the mess that was the blonde’s room. He was standing beside the bed, hiking his jeans up and buttoning them when he felt lips press against the dip in his bare back.

“Thought you’d be gone by now, honey.” He heard the blonde whisper. Aoi looked down to find his arms had wrapped around his middle, his t-shirt in the blonde’s hands. He took the item with a soft thank you.

“Sorry. I’m making my way out right now.”

He heard Kouyou sigh. “Good, before my roommate wakes up.” He yawned and stretched. “So tired of his lectures lately. See you around, I guess. It was fun.” 

Aoi turned to face the blonde, smirking at the blanket-tangled man and echoing him, almost too soft to hear “It was fun.”

\----

It was three days later in a bar, Kouyou was piss drunk and Aoi was desperate.

Aoi was downing the last bit of his third drink when he saw him. He turned from the bar stool to look over the dance floor and that’s when their eyes met - dancing to the beat, but very obviously watching the raven. Immediately, Aoi knew what and who he wanted that night and when those eyes caught his he knew he’d do anything to get it. Aoi got up from his seat, ignoring Yutaka’s “Hey where you going?” All the while. Not that he really cared. Some random was kissing up his neck between sips of his own drink, anyway. He would be nothing short of forgotten to the man soon.

Aoi chuckled to himself. It wasn’t usual for him to be so caught up in a person to the point where not the call of a name, not a curled finger – but a glance was all it took to move his body to the dance floor.

And, oh, the way he moved on that dance floor. He was perfectly predatory, every step he took masterfully calculated. He knew what his hips did to men, and he knew how to move them just right to get them crawling to him on their knees.

He smirked at Kouyou, their eyes still locked from across the dance floor and began to move, hips swaying sensually to the beat. He lifted his arms above his head, losing himself in the music. He threw his head back, long waves of black hair being thrown over his shoulder and ran his fingers over his chest, exposed thanks to the deep V in his shirt. He danced like he was the image of sex and he knew it. Aoi wasn’t confident in many things, but when he was dancing he could at least pretend he was. 

Somewhere in the middle of his little show, his eyes slipped closed, the thrumming beat of the music the only sense he was aware of. That is, until he felt hands grip his waist. He opened his eyes, surprised to find Kouyou still watching from across the dance floor. He almost frowned, but a stranger as a dance partner was always fun. And this way, he could take the show he was putting on for Kouyou up a notch.

Aoi grinded his ass against the body behind him, hearing the man gasp in his ear. “Sexy” The stranger whispered and Aoi let his eyes flicker to the blonde’s once more. Obviously he thought so too.

They began to sway together, the man groping his hips and thighs as tightly as possible. The stranger let his hands begin to wander, they trailed from his hips, up his stomach, chest and then finally to his neck, one hand enclosing around it – an allusion to pain that the stranger did not deliver. Although it wasn’t too tight, the man did apply enough pressure to the raven’s throat to force Aoi’s head to tilt back. He turned Aoi’s head and dipped in for a kiss. Aoi thought about the blonde watching, and smiled into it, hoping he was liking what he was seeing. Aoi responded to the kiss with fervor, grinding himself against the stranger once more. He could feel the bulge in his pants and it felt hot and hard against his ass – good. It felt very good, but despite it all it wasn’t what he wanted; he wanted Kouyou.

When they broke apart, Aoi’s eyes immediately sought Kouyou’s. He found him smirking, and if he wasn’t mistaken just a little bit redder in the face than before the kiss.

Aoi continued to sway against the body behind him, the stranger’s hands now on his jaw, holding his head to one side as he whispered dirty things in his ear. Aoi wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying; what did he need this man’s promises of pleasure for when Kouyou’s was _right there_ burning in darkened irises as the man moved towards them?

_Yes_ , finally moved towards them.

The blonde smiled at the stranger before he grabbed Aoi’s arm, gently prying him from the strangers hold. “Excuse us.” He said, dragging Aoi off before the stranger could even get a word of protest in.

“Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” Aoi said, being led through the crowds of people by his hand. Kouyou was practically dragging him out of the club at that point, not that Aoi minded.

“Optimistic – I like that. I didn’t expect to see you at all.” Kouyou replied. They left the club, Kouyou still pulling Aoi along, and went around the corner of it. Some gritty looking alleyway, but Aoi wasn’t complaining. Especially not if he had Kouyou turned on to the point where they couldn’t go anywhere more decent – the idea of desperation kind of turned Aoi on. He wanted to see just how worked up he could get Kouyou.

The raven pushed Kouyou up against the wall and crashed their lips together – admittedly desperate himself. He pushed his tongue into Kouyou’s mouth and moaned when his tongue touched the blonde’s, the familiar taste driving him absolutely wild. He should have known from the start that he would end up addicted.

When they broke for air Kouyou chuckled, obviously amused by Aoi’s state. He pulled the older man close, hands kneading his ass and hummed almost thoughtfully. “You look good in these jeans.” He pressed a smirk against Aoi’s ear. “And the way you moved in them back there got me so hot, honey, I don’t think I can wait to ravish you.”

Aoi shivered, something in the back of his mind telling him it was absolutely pathetic to be so damn turned on by mere _words_.

“How about I fuck you against this wall? Good and hard, fuck, Is that what you want, Aoi? I’ll make you scream my name so loud everyone on the damn block will know how good I gave it to you.”

“Hmm." Aoi hummed, thoroughly turned on by the way Kouyou was nibbling at his ear. Aoi smirked. He knew what he wanted. "No.”

“No?” Kouyou pulled back to search Aoi’s eyes. 

“I want to taste you.”

Kouyou groaned. His hands glided from Aoi’s ass, to his hair and he pulled those tresses taught between those fingers and yanked. He pulled Aoi’s face so there was hardly any space between them and let out a growl against his lips. “Then why aren’t you on your knees yet?”

Aoi whined, a wave of arousal flushing through his body. He fell to the ground immediately, his fingers rushing to undo Kouyou’s belt buckle and tug at his pants and when as soon as Aoi had the blonde’s erection free he moaned. His fingers curled around the base of it and he looked up at Kouyou with half lidded eyes – a look so dirty it made the blonde groan softly at the sight. "Suck" He commanded.

Aoi took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. When he dipped his tongue into the slit, Kouyou moaned and tightened his grip in his hair. Aoi smirked, proud that he could make Kouyou feel this good. He wanted dick in his mouth and he wanted it so bad his whole body was thrumming with need, but he didn’t want to be sloppy. He wanted to make it good for Kouyou – good and slow and torturous and he tried his hardest to be just that with his every action from the long drag his tongue took against the underside of Kouyou’s cock, to the gentle pressure of his fingers caressing the man’s balls, even to the occasional flicker of his eyes up to meet Kouyou’s dark one’s – it was all to tease. He wanted the man as worked up as possible and he wanted Kouyou as eager to cum in Aoi’s mouth as Aoi was to taste it.

But it was obvious that Kouyou didn’t want slow torture – no, he wanted hard and fast. He wanted Aoi’s nails digging into pale thighs, trying to no avail to steady himself as Kouyou fucked his face.

Aoi moaned around the heated flesh and Kouyou chuckled and even _that_ was seductive. “I love the noises you make. A dick in your mouth is all it takes to get you moaning like a whore, how shameful.”

“Mmnnh” Aoi answered, swallowing as much of Kouyou as he could take. He could hardly argue about being a whore when he was deep throating a near-stranger in public, could he? And so he didn’t. He accepted what he was and let Kouyou’s dick hit the back of his throat, and he moaned even louder when it happened, tears stinging the corners of his eyes from choking, running down his face. He supposed Kouyou liked that debauched sort of beauty because the rhythm of his hips didn’t let up at the sight, if anything he got faster, wilder, and even more feral, if it was possible.

Kouyou continued fucking his face, staring down at him with lust filled eyes, his fist becoming increasingly tight in Aoi’s hair. Not that Aoi minded the pain – no, not in the slightest. He was actually finding that he _liked_ it, which was a surprise. He’d never had anyone be rough with him – never thought that the pain could send tendrils of pleasure racing through his body, leaving his cock throbbing and painfully hard in his jeans and just _begging_ to be touched or licked or _something_.

“Shit, Aoi, just like that.” The blonde moaned, his eyes now screwing shut. The raven hallowed his cheeks, sucking the man as best he could with the break-neck pace Kouyou was unleashing upon him – tongue swirling and working that heated flesh the best he could. “Fuck,” Kouyou gasped, and Aoi looked up to watch the blonde’s head slam against the brick wall, his back arching in pleasure. Aoi felt his hips jerk one final time before he felt it; salty stickiness shooting down his throat. He swallowed it all eagerly, sucking Kouyou through his orgasm. He even moaned at the taste, mentally chiding himself for it. He couldn’t believe how hot Kouyou got him, he’d never in his life swallowed cum so eagerly before. If not for the alcohol in his system, perhaps he’d be embarrassed. 

When shivers stopped running through the blonde’s body, he collapsed to his knees in front of Aoi. He pulled the man close, and practically tore open his fly. He shoved his hands into Aoi’s pants and pumped his leaking arousal for all it was worth, all the while murmuring against dark hair.

“Cum for me, beautiful, I want to hear you moan my name.”

It didn’t take much, soon Kouyou’s pumping fist and dirty whispers had Aoi’s vision blurring white, his body jerking as he came in spurts over the blonde’s hand. _”Kouyou!”_ he screamed, loud and unashamed. He was certain the people on the street, as close as they were, had heard him. Aoi couldn’t even pretend he cared.

It wasn’t even half romantic, the way Kouyou kissed the top of Aoi’s head before he wiped his cum-covered hand on the asphalt – not even close – and it was even less romantic the way he mumbled, still shaky from his orgasm and trying to get cum off his hands “I think…I think I need to have your number.”

\----

“You’re destroying yourself, Kouyou.”

The blonde sighed, placing the pill bottle back down on his bathroom sink. He hadn’t even taken anything yet, and already with the lecture.

“It used to be once or twice a week just for fun, but now you’re drunk or high all the time.” His house mate stepped closer – stepped behind him and hugged him. “Sex, drugs, parties and alcohol. I worry sometimes that I’ll find you dead, Kou.”

“Listen, Takanori, that won’t happen...”

He didn’t need to see Takanori’s pout to know it was there. Kouyou felt something like guilt tug at his stomach, but he pushed it back. It would do no good to lose his composure now – it would do him no good to cry in front of Takanori. “Ever since Aki left—“

“Taka.” Kouyou cut in. The smaller man knew that that was a name not to be said in his presence, but he’d done it. He’d done it and if Kouyou hadn’t felt his eyes begin to threaten him with tears at the mere mention of that name, he’d have turned around and screamed in the smaller man’s face. “I don’t want to hear it.” He placed his hands atop Takanori’s, pulling them tighter around his middle. He took a deep breath, praying that his next words would come out even and convincing. “I’m just taking a few pills to help me sleep. Nothing weird, I promise. I know…I know I’ve been taking a lot of shit lately but Taka, you don’t have to worry.”

“You’ll stop?” Takanori asked. Kouyou turned around in his arms, smiling down at him through his teary eyes.

“I’ll stop.” He said, leaning in to kiss the smaller man’s lips. Takanori sighed and Kouyou hoped a few touches would be enough to get his friend off the subject. Deep down he knew he had a problem, but it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about.

“I just care about you, Kou.” Takanori whispered against his lips.

“I know you do. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny enough, i actually hate uruki


End file.
